


Happy Mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lot had happened to Kara since she'd come to Hogwarts. She had rediscovered her twin sister, who she never thought she would see again; made countless friendships; and, finally, fell in love with Lena Luthor, the sister of a notorious murderer, Lex Luthor. She thought nothing could surprise her anymore, until she found herself trapped in a conspiracy that threatened to free the most dangerous criminal in recent years and forever change the world as she knew it.





	Happy Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually supposed to update Monster-In-Law, but I lost a bet, so here am I...  
> Hope you like it. ;)

Kara was in a hurry to leave the library. She knew it was her fourth year and she should study, mainly because her O.W.L.s would be the following year, but she had spent her entire Saturday morning with Karen in the library and all she wanted at the moment was to find Barry and Winn and have fun during the rest of the day. Her twin sister might have been sorted for Gryffindor and be a bit inconsequential, but she was still kind of nerdy – at least, according to Lucy.

However, her haste, in combination with her clumsiness, contributed to her bumping into someone on her way out. The impact was strong enough to knock over the other person, and Kara swayed and fell on top of her. An apology was beginning to form when she finally saw whom she had fallen on, and, inevitably, her mouth closed as her brain seemed to break into something completely useless.

Because she was staring at Lena Luthor's extremely green eyes.

…

_Kara was nervous about the sorting. It was inevitable, considering the possibility that she might not follow the tradition of her family or that of her adoptive family. Each El had been sorted for Gryffindor, while each Danvers had been sorted for Ravenclaw. Her cousin, Clark, was sorted to Gryffindor and was now a DADA teacher; in contrast, her sister, Alex, had been sorted for Ravenclaw the previous year._

_Alex, however, reassured her as soon as she realized her younger sister’s anxiety, which became more evident as soon as the train left the station._

_“You don’t have to worry.” The older Danvers spoke with a smile that she hoped would be reassuring enough for little Kara. “Wherever the Sorting Hat puts you, just know I’ll be very proud of you.” She said, and that was enough for a huge smile to take place on the face of little Danvers, who hugged her older sister in response._

_With her sister’s full support, Kara was finally able to relax. She was more easily distracted by the arrival of a boy who had introduced himself as Winn Schott Jr., who had asked to share the cabin, since he had not found any available._ _Kara immediately started a conversation with him, who was also new at Hogwarts. Alex, for her part, was distracted by the arrival of Lucy Lane, who had come to her when she learned that the older Danvers would be traveling to Hogwarts with her younger sister._

_This way, the journey passed quickly, so that Kara's anxiety returned only when she was already at Hogwarts, about to know in which house she would spend the next seven years. She watched as the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Catherine Grant, called each student to a stool; where they should sit down to have the Sorting Hat on their head._

_Kara watched the selection of several students – such as Imra Ardeen and Barry Allen – before her name was called and she followed up to Professor Grant. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for the Hat’s decision, and squeezed her eyes tightly and held her breath when the decision was announced._

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" She allowed herself to breathe again as the Great Hall burst into applause. She opened her eyes, saw Alex celebrating loudly from the Ravenclaw table, and allowed herself to be relieved, as she had not let her sister down, even if she had not gone to the same house as she and the rest of the family._

_After her sorting, it became much simpler to watch while each student was selected, something that always caused deafening celebrations through the Great Hall. However, the energetic atmosphere changed when a specific name was called._

_“Luthor, Lena!” Professor Grant announced. Complete silence took over the Great Hall. However, soon, whispers and speculations coming from all the four tables broke that silence._

_Everyone knew the Luthor name. It was inevitable, after all Lex Luthor had been responsible for the murder of several Muggleborn students in an event that did not abandon everyone’s memory even years later. The man had been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, where he remained until the present day. Therefore, it was only expected that every student and teacher present in the Great Hall murmured and speculated the moment the name of the notorious murderer’s younger sister was announced._

_The girl in question was surprisingly small, rather fragile in appearance. Her hair was dark and she had brilliant green eyes and absurdly pale skin. Her face shaped an indecipherable expression as she walked toward the stool, where she sat down. The Sorting Hat was put on her head, and again all that followed was silence, during which every student and teacher in the Great Hall waited to know which house the Luthor girl would go to. After much longer than usual – enough for Catherine Grant to poke the Sorting Hat with impatience; enough to make the Luthor girl a Hatstall – the answer was announced._

_“SLYTHERIN!”_

_As soon as the announcement echoed through the Great Hall, Lena got up, removed the hat from her head, and followed silently to the Slytherin table. She stopped only in front of a girl who had not yet been sorted – a girl with black hair, blue eyes and a smile that was very much like Professor Kyle's – and she squeezed the newly Slytherin girl’s hand before going to the table. A girl at the Hufflepuff table smiled openly at her, and in a shy manner, she smiled back._

_Then, the sorting proceeded normally. Kara watched and celebrated for each student who was sorted for Hufflepuff, as the rest of her table did. She also watched the boy she met on the train, Winn, be selected for Ravenclaw. Constantly, her attention turned to Alex, who, even sitting at the noisy Gryffindor table, always seemed to know when she was looking at her and smiled._

_When Kara turned her attention to Professor Grant again, the woman announced the name that came after Winn’s._

_“Starr, Karen!” Professor Grant announced, but, unlike before, no one answered her call. She looked around with almost palpable impatience. “Karen Starr!” She called again, but her only response was absolute silence._

_A long moment later, someone ran through the half-open doors of the Great Hall, her short blond hair flying back as she strode toward Professor Grant. When the girl in question was gasping, her face flushed from the run, as she finally reached the woman._

_“Sorry, I got lost.” She declared in a breathy voice and, hesitantly, looked at the teacher, who only rolled her eyes and ordered her to sit down. The blonde-haired girl promptly did so, and as soon as she saw her face, Kara gasped in shock. Because that girl, Karen Starr, was terribly similar to her, like a twin._ _Kara caught her breath as she watched the familiar figure, someone she thought she would never see again after the fire that killed her parents, after being separated from her into the adoption system._

_Her twin sister, Karen._

_She found herself paralyzed, unable to do what she wanted, which was to run to the other girl and hug her and never let her go. She therefore only watched as the Sorting Hat made its choice._

_“RAV- GRYFFINDOR!”_

_Kara felt inwardly disappointed that her twin – she still could not believe she had found Karen – had not been selected for Hufflepuff, but she would not let it stop her. At that moment, she made the decision to talk to Karen, to repair the bond that had been broken when the twins were separated so many years ago._

…

 _Talking to Karen had not been easy, especially since she did not think that someday she would see her twin sister again. However, the girl was surprisingly easy to talk to, so that in a short time a bond of friendship was beginning to form._ _Kara knew that it would still take a long time to repair the bond that had been broken by the years, to build a relationship similar to the one she had with Alex, but she was more than willing to try. She had just recovered a small portion of her family and any amount of effort for it would be worth it._

 _Karen Starr was not, however, the only addition to Kara's life._ _Alex introduced her to James Olsen, Lucy Lane, whom she had heard through Clark, and Susan Vasquez, with whom she quickly formed a friendship. In addition, her friendship with Winn became stronger over time, and, at Hogwarts, she also met Barry Allen and Imra Ardeen, both Hufflepuffs._

_Besides that, Kara was not proud to admit she had been watching Lena Luthor through the entire year. At first, because her cousin had warned her to watch out for her – Clark had, after all, been responsible for Lex Luthor's arrest. Over time, however, interest took the place of distrust, mainly because she realized how much the girl was closed-off and, even if usually accompanied, lonely. Almost all Hogwarts students, even some Slytherins, avoided her. The exceptions were Helena Wayne, also a Slytherin and daughter of Professor Wayne and Professor Kyle, and Samantha Arias, a second year Hufflepuff, who, more often than not, could be found in her company._

…

 _The first year passed quickly, as did the second year. Kara was happy to say that she had managed to form a solid friendship with Karen, something that was consistently supported by Alex, whose sole purpose was to see her younger sister happy. Winn had met a Gryffindor girl, Lyra Strayd, whom he introduced and quickly included in the group he dubbed Superfriends._ _Kara, on the other hand, approached Mike Matthews, a Slytherin boy her friends did not particularly like, but did not object to his inclusion in the group._

 _In contrast, the second year was not marked only by new friendships. Kara managed to attract the unpleasant attention of Leslie Willis, Siobhan Smythe and Gayle Marsh; the latter better known as Psi, although the younger Danvers did not know exactly why._ _More commonly than not, especially when she was alone or in the company of only one of her friends, taunts came from the trio. Surprisingly, Helena Wayne intervened whenever she witnessed such an act, though Kara did not remember ever having spoken to her._

_Helena Wayne, of course, was still a part of Lena Luthor's little circle of friends, and the young Luthor was someone Kara was still observing even after concluding that she was not dangerous. She had been eager to approach the green-eyed girl and introduce herself, to try to be her friend, but the disapproval of each of her friends prevented her from doing so. Kara might have thought that Lena Luthor posed no threat, but clearly, the Superfriends thought differently._

…

_Kara could not say that her third year had been quiet like the years before, especially when she was standing in front of a burning owlery in which her twin sister had just entered, chasing after Helena Wayne. Some irresponsible student had chosen this place to train a spell he had learned recently and had set fire to the place. Selina Kyle was the first to arrive and to run inside, in search of saving the said student, but, after too long, ignited the worry in the chest of her youngest daughter, that ran in without thinking twice._

_Karen, in what seemed like a momentum, ran after her. Alex, who held her from behind and whispered words of comfort in her ear the entire time Karen did not return, prevented Kara from doing so too._

_The younger Danvers only felt as if she could breathe again when, after what seemed an absurdly long time – during which Kara felt herself suffocating –, a pair of students entered her field of vision, dragging out an unconscious student with the help of a seemingly weak and dirty Selina Kyle._

_"Thank you, Starr."_ _Helena Wayne spoke in a panting voice just before being pulled into the arms of her mother, who immediately began to check her for wounds while the girl continued to watch Karen with a solemn and grateful look._

 _"It was nothing."_ _Karen just shrugged and coughed then. She had inhaled more smoke than was healthy._

 _"Yes, it was. I owe you one."_ _Helena smiled at Karen before relaxing in her mother's arms, as the woman embraced her with palpable despair as she murmured how irresponsible she had been. Quickly, the rest of their family – her father, Bruce Wayne, and her brothers, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne – surrounded both of them._

_Kara did not need a greater incentive to run to Karen and throw her arms around her twin's neck. The situation had been terribly familiar, in a way that brought into the mind of the younger Danvers an old trauma. Their parents had, after all, died in a fire, from which only Kara and Karen had escaped. The prospect of losing her sister to something like that was frightening and threatened to place a burden on Kara's heart, one she did not know if she could bear._

_Karen, in turn, only hugged her, whispering words of comfort as Alex had done previously, until the older Danvers joined the twins to berate Starr for her irresponsible attitude._

_"Don’t do this to me again."_ _It was the only request Kara made to her twin, a request Karen only smiled and nodded to. It was not the ideal answer, but it was enough._

…

_This was not, however, the only eventuality that marked the third year; at least, for Kara. Obviously, the fire had been the most serious event, one that made Kara sneak into Karen's dormitory almost every night in an attempt to convince herself that her twin was okay, so as to make the nightmares stop._

_Kara did not know exactly when, but, at some point, her interest in making Lena Luthor her friend turned into a flushed face whenever the green-eyed girl noticed that the younger Danvers was staring at her. It turned into a wild stutter when Lena delivered a message from Professor Grant, an uncontrolled heartbeat whenever she saw the other girl, an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she saw Lena in the company of Jack Spheer, a Ravenclaw boy._

_It had been Maggie to tell her the reason for all her reactions to Lena, with a smirk on her face._

_"Looks like you have a crush, Little Danvers."_

_And even if she wanted to, Kara could not refute that._

_She was_ so screwed _._

…

Kara looked down at the girl beneath her, her eyes bulging. Her whole body seemed to be paralyzed before the green immensity that stared back at her with almost palpable surprise. She did not know exactly how long she had been in that same position; above Lena, staring into the Luthor girl's green eyes. Her brain seemed to have short-circuited. However, the sound of someone clearing their throat made her regain consciousness and realize her position.

The younger Danvers jolted immediately, her face already colored with a strong blush as she faced Lena and watched her rise as well. She watched Lena wipe the dust off her clothes and then turn to her. Inevitably, Kara looked away, unable to face the girl in front of her. The blonde-haired Hufflepuff had, after all, bumped into Lena, fallen on her and remained there for much longer than was appropriate. She did not know if she had ever felt such mortification in her life.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked after a long moment of silence, but Kara still did not trust her own voice to respond. Her face went impossibly redder as she struggled to find something to focus on. She would probably never be able to look Lena Luthor in the eyes again.

“She's fine. Don’t worry." Luckily, she did not have to speak, since Karen chose that moment to get involved. She had been the one cleaning her throat before. Kara, however, could hear the amusement in her sister's voice, the tremor that indicated her attempt to keep the laughter contained. “I'm sorry for my sister. She gets easily distracted by beautiful girls.” Kara never wanted to kill her twin as much as she did then. The blush seemed to make her face catch fire.

However, not looking at the Luthor girl had prevented her from seeing that, like her own, Lena's face was also flushed; something Karen found extremely amusing.

“I see.” Lena merely nodded and forced a small smile on the pair of blonde-haired twins. “I’m afraid I have to go now, but Hel wants to see you before dinner, Ms. Starr.” She notified. From the day Karen had helped Helena save Selina Kyle from a fire, the two became closer, though not to the point of being constantly seen together.

“Tell her to meet me here one hour before dinner and, please, call me Karen.” Karen replied, still amused by what happened before. She certainly had a lot more composure in front of Lena than Kara could ever dream of having.

“Of course.” Lena nodded again. “Bye.” With that, Lena turned and headed her way out of the library, which left Kara alone with Karen. As soon as she could no longer hear the sound of the Luthor girl's footsteps, the Danvers turned to her twin, who pressed her lips together to avoid a laugh, her face already red.

“Not a word.” Kara murmured to her twin as she felt her gaze. She knew Karen would never waste a chance to tease her about what had happened, but she could at least try to maintain some dignity – something that would, without a shadow of doubt, disappear the second Alex, Maggie and Lucy knew what had happened.

As a request, Karen did not do any provocation, but that did not stop her from laughing, as she had never done before, to the point of bringing tears to her eyes and making her bend. Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister and watched her, waiting for the moment when she would stop laughing, a moment that seemed far too distant.

When, after what seemed like a long time, Karen's laughter began to subside, Kara frowned as she watched her twin. Finally, Karen wiped a tear that ran down her face and looked at the other blonde-haired girl, still with an amused smile.

“You, my dear sister, are a hopeless gay mess.” At that, Kara groaned and turned her back on her sister before heading out of the library. With a chuckle, Karen ran to catch up. She could not wait to tell Alex, Maggie and Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I lost a bet. My best friend bet that I could not spend a week without being sarcastic and, well, it did not work out very well for me. He asked me to write this fic with these specific couples. He ships Supercorp and loved the idea of AgentReign and Psiturn. He's also been reading World's Finest (2012) and fell in love with Karen Starr and Helena Wayne and asked me to include them, and, well, here I am.  
> Hope it's not very bad and hope you like it.  
> See ya!


End file.
